A Cinderella Story Retold
by fairybells
Summary: Elli has an evil stepmother and step sister,what else is new. something I wrote for english class. Try to ignore the grammer mistakes, I will fix them later. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. I hope everyone likes my story! It is my version of Cinderella. I wrote it for English class. Some parts might be boring, so bear with me. When you are done push that blue button at the bottom of the screen!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never get a moments peace in this house, my own house. I despised that blasted bell, constantly ringing. It was always reminding me, reminding me of my servitude, reminding me of how everything started. of course you wouldn't know about that, so I will tell you. (if you would care to listen.)  
  
It happened when I was 15, 2 months before my birthday. My mother was sick. I spent every moment by her side. Most of the time she didn't even remember my name. My father never came to visit her. He was always preoccupied with his money. That was all he cared about.  
  
Mother passed away on my 16 birthday. After the funeral, I stayed in my room. Abby, the scullery maid and my closest friend in this cave of a house, came to comfort me. But her efforts were in vain. I cried into my pillow for what seemed hours and hours. I didn't want to eat a single meal.  
  
I heard a knock on my door. It was Jensen, our butler. "your father wishes to see you miss," he said in his wrinkly voice. Wearily I climbed out of bed. I washed my face in hopes of reducing its redness. I made my way to my fathers study.  
  
Straightening my skirt, I knocked on the door. "Come in,"a muffled voice said." you wanted to see me, sir?" I asked. My father went straight to business. " Elli, since your mother has died I have found a new wife. I will be leaving soon to pick her and her family up. I expect you to treat her with the same respect as you would your real mother."  
  
I stared at him with a dumbfounded look on my face. "What!" it finally hit me. How could he do this! She had only just passed away a few hours ago! And he already had a new wife?  
  
"that is all," he dismissed me. I was furious! I know I am to old for tantrums, but at the moment I didn't care. I threw everything I could grab. I tried kicking the wall, but after the promise of a bruise on my toe I didn't try a second time. I screamed and yelled, now thankful for the thick walls.I finally collapsed on my bed, silent tears streaming down my face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know my story moves kind of fast but when I first wrote it, it was a short story. so keep that in mind. Was the format of this chapter ok? Was it easy enough to read? Please review!!!!! I won't chop any body's head off if they say they don't like it. I really really really hope this story doesn't suck to bad! fairy bells 


	2. the rest of the story

Thanks to my three reviewers, this the rest of my story! Hope you like it! Review when you are finished!  
-  
When I woke up the next morning my father had left already. I decided I would go for a walk in the village. I put on a pale blue day dress that accented my long blonde hair and azure eyes. I didn't feel like eating breakfast. As I was walking, I was absorbed in my thoughts. I did not notice the young man in front of me until I ran into him. I was propelled backwards, I tried regaining my balance before I fell in the dirt. The young man turned around and grabbed my arm. Without him I surly would have fallen.  
I looked up into his face, trying to recognize my rescuer. I didn't. " I am so sorry," I started, " I was not paying attention to-"  
" it is quiet all right," he said before I could finish. His brown hair was accented with natural blonde highlights. I was lost in his smoky blue eyes. " I'm David, by the way," he said awkwardly. " Elli," I said extending my hand. He shook it. "thanks for helping me." "your welcome."  
After our introductions, we kept asking each other questions, until we were now fairly familiar with each other. Since I still wanted to finish my walk I said, "well, I guess I will be going. Maybe I will see you around?" "yea, see you later."  
After some aimless walking I finally found myself in the royal gardens. The gardens were one of my favorite places in the village. The little birds and butterflies that fluttered around the colorful flowers would normally put a smile on my face, but not today. I went to my favorite spot in the gardens. The bench under the ancient willow tree was secluded. I sat down and neatly crossed my legs in front of me. No one could see the tears start to fall because of the thick foliage.  
Someone just walked underneath the curtain of green, and stopped dead in their tracks. I looked up in surprise, wiping my cheeks on my sleeve. It was David.  
"I am so sorry. I did not mean to intrude. I just heard a noise coming from under here. I really did not mean to interrupt anything,' he hurriedly explained. "oh," I said, " I was about to…sniff… leave anyway." I started to get up, but David came and sat next to me saying, " you don't have to leave because of me." I nodded and resituated myself comfortably, spreading my skirt modestly around my legs.  
" If you don't mind me asking, would you tell me why you were crying?" he sympathetically asked. I was quiet for a moment, feeling silent tears form behind my eyes. I would not let David see me cry again, I said firmly to myself, buck up and don't be a baby. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. David reached over and took my hand in his, and said, " You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I looked up at him, " my mother died yesterday," I trailed off. He squeezed my hand. " I hate my father," my voice was gaining strength. "he doesn't even seem to notice she is gone." the tears that were pooling behind my eyes were spilling down my cheeks. " he doesn't care," I whispered. " he just doesn't care." I closed my eyes, my whole body shaking with anger and sadness.  
I felt a warm arm snake around my shoulders. I knew it was not proper for him to be hugging me, we barely knew each other. But at the moment I did not care. It was comforting in his arms. It felt so right, we both knew it. We sat there for who knows how long. I knew it was getting late in the afternoon. I stood up reluctantly. David again took my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. " I have to get home soon," I said.  
"I will walk with you," he answered. So we walked hand in hand, out of the garden, through the village, to my house.  
I let go of his hand when I reached the front door. " Elli?" "hmm..?" I mumble.  
" can I see you tomorrow?" he asks. " I don't know," I said. His face fell. " but if I can get away, I will meet you under the willow, at 12:00." his face again lights up with a smile. He gave me a quick hug before he left.  
I walk to my room, Abby was there. She asks, " what were you talking to the prince about?" " What prince?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? he walked you to the door," her eyebrows equally as high. "You mean David?" "Yes. The crown prince of Tala." she exclaimed. " He is the crown prince?" I said stupidly. "Like you didn't know" she said, before leaving for the kitchen.  
I went and laid down on my bed. " The crown prince?" I whispered. How? I mean I knew how, but I didn't expect David to be one. I had seen the royal family before, but never up close. Now that I thought of it, David did look familiar. " how could I be so stupid!" I yelled into my pillow. What am I going to do? Should I go see him tomorrow?  
Yes. This doesn't change anything. Maybe he doesn't want me to know, though I don't know why. I didn't care if he was a prince or not.  
Later my father came home. He brought her, lady Dessminda,( an awful name that matches her personality) my new stepmother. Trailing behind her were her two daughters, Veronica and Marion. Veronica had greasy black hair that clashed with her pasty skin and bony features. Veronica was two years my senior. Marion was 15. She had dark brown hair with the slightest curl at the bottom. She had a curvy yet plump figure, which all together made her look like a happy person, the exact opposite of her sister.  
Everything about Dessminda seemed fake. It seemed she wore layer after layer of makeup. She was way to old for her hair to be that dark shade of ebony she wore. Her nose was upturned as if she always smelled something foul. Her voice was sticky sweet and too high pitched. Why was I only seeing the bad in Dessminda? Maybe there was some good in her, somewhere. After the introductions, I went to talk to Abby. " Dessminda is ugly," started Abby. " Veronica isn't much better," I said. I know it is mean but I felt like punching someone at the moment. " Marion seems nice," I add. "Maybe," she replies. I grab an apple and start to munching, my stomach grumbling from the missed meals. " dinner will be ready soon, you better go change," said Mary, our head cook. I put on a navy blue dress with long sleeves and a light blue petticoat. I brushed my waist length hair and put on navy blue slippers.  
All through dinner, Lady Dessminda kept letting out high pitched squeals someone dumber than a goat would mistake for a laugh. My father's sorry excuses for jokes were not even funny. Veronica just threw disgusted looks at her plate. She didn't even try the delicious roast duck. Marion just kept throwing me apologetic looks. Probably because of her mother's laugh.  
I excused myself from the table, and went to my room. I changed into my night gown, and went to sleep. My deep slumber was interrupted by a horrible nightmare. I was dressed in shredded rags. David was laying by my feet, several stab wounds bleeding profusely. Dessminda was standing a few feet away, a crimson knife in her hands. I screamed and woke up, sweaty with my hair sticking to my face. It was already late in the morning and I still had to meet David.  
I took a bath a changed into a sunny day dress, anticipating my meeting with David to think about that frightening dream. I walked down the stairs. My father had already left again. Great! A whole day with Ditzy Dessminda all to myself. Yea right.  
" were do you think you are going?" a voice asked. "out," I said turning to Dessminda, her toxic perfume making my lungs scream for fresh air. " I don't think so," she replied. " you are not my handler," i screeched at her, " Nor are you my mother!" I stormed out of the manor.  
I was going to be late, so I started running. I was breathing hard by the time I reached the gardens. David was there, under the weeping tree. He looked at me when I came to stand beside him. "Hi," I greeted him, still gasping for air. He lead me to the bench. He looked at me with a questioning expression. I knew he wanted to know what happened last night.  
" my father brought home a new wife," I started. "wow, that was fast," was all he said, wanting me to continue. " is simply awful," I exclaimed. " she is annoying, ugly, and evil. Her daughters aren't much better. well, one seems pretty nice, but Veronica just complains about every thing." I stopped and took a breath. "hmm…," was all he said. "what?" I inquired. " Maybe you are not giving them a chance. Maybe you are letting your anger towards your father make your decisions for you." was it possible? No, it couldn't be, could it? They were really that horrible, weren't they? My shoulders slumped in disappointment. How could I have been so stupid. First, I didn't know about David being the crown prince, and now this. I was so confused. " I think I want to go home now," I got up off the bench. " you are upset with me." he said. " no," I answered quickly. "I just realized I should give Dessminda another chance. I mean I was angry, right?" I asked of him he wisely said nothing. He just walked me back to my house.  
My hand reached for the door knob, the door opened, and I was face to face with Dessminda, and Veronica. If looks could kill, I would be dead on the floor.  
"Prince David," Dessminda squealed, "What a pleasant surprise!" She shoved passed, elbowing me in the ribs. I clenched my teeth, massaging the injured area. Dessminda snatched David's free hand and pulled him through the door. David's grip on my own hand tightened. Dessminda pulled the human chain into the parlor. She sat Veronica down on the small couch, then pushed David down beside her. There was no more room for me, which was obviously her intention all along. I sat down in an armchair, not about to be left out. Dessminda made a grunting noise, not unlike a pig. You could tell she was the one who thought I was intruding.  
" so David have you met my daughter, Veronica?" David offered out his hand to Veronica, who had a false smile on her face. She had a piece oh food stuck in her teeth. After about an hour of mindless conversation, David said he had to leave. I walked him to the door. He turned to me and said "Maybe I was wrong, maybe they are evil." I gave him a smile. " same time, same place, tomorrow?" He asked. "sure," I answered. He turned and walked down the path.  
Dessminda came up behind me and grabbed my arm with her vise-like grip. " I don't want you seeing the prince anymore," she whispered in my ear. " you are ruining Veronica's chances at becoming queen." "Is that your aim?" I said "Get Veronica on the throne?" David likes me, I said to myself. He would never like Veronica. " don't let me see you near him ever again." she said with emphasis. I pulled away from her. She couldn't stop me from seeing him.  
The next morning, father returned before breakfast. "darling," Dessminda cooed, "Elli has been talking to some peasant named David." she finished.  
" he is not a peasant!" I yelled. " Elli," my father said in a warning voice, " I don't want you talking to street trash."  
I glared at Dessminda. I didn't know she could sink so low. She knew that she, herself, could not stop me from seeing David, but my father could. Even if he made me angry most of the time, he was still my father. He would not like me talking to any boy any way, prince or no prince. But I had to see David one more time. I snuck out of the house. I arrived at the gardens early. Was I going to say good bye just like that? David was my only friend besides Abby. I couldn't just forget about him, but I couldn't go against my father's wishes. David came over and sat down next to me. I gave him a weak smile, then went back to staring at my hands. "what is wrong? Dessminda giving you more trouble?" I cleared my throat, " My father says I cant see you anymore." What!" David exclaimed. "Dessminda told my father about me talking to you, but she forgot to mention that you were a prince." " we could tell your father about me being a prince." he said, sounding convinced. " he wont listen, now that Dessminda has already talked to him." David let out an audible sigh. "why would your stepmother do something like this?" he asked sadly. " I think she wants you to like Veronica. She thinks her daughter has a chance at the throne." "it's not fair," he exclaimed, " you are not even going to fight him?" " No, I have argued a lot these past few days and look where it has got me. I am sorry David." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I ran out from under the tree. "Elli," he called. "Im sorry, I called back, my legs pumping faster.  
When I got home, Dessminda let me have it. " Where have you been. You are not allowed to leave this house anymore." She rang a little bell. the hose servants assembled in two straight lines, Dessminda had been busy. "From now on, Elli will be one of you, a servant. She will clean, cook and serve like you. "What!" I yelled. "Where is father, where?" " He is gone, for 4 months, on a business trip." she sneered. " You two," she pointed two burly man servants. "Carry Elli's things into her new room. I was speechless. " You…you…I..," Shut up!" yelled Dessminda. So much for David's idea about giving her a second chance. I stormed up the stairs to get my things, followed by Dessminda. I started packing my dresses, but was interrupted by her. " You wont be needing those," she stated matter of factly. A young serving maid brought in a couple of old, worn , gray dresses. " these will do you nicely," she said, trading my nice clothes for the second hand materials. I moved into Abby's closet sized room. She gave me a sympathetic look as I unpacked and pushed my suitcase under my bed. "I am sorry," she said. " Me too," I said before heading down to the kitchen to work.  
Dessminda was a slave driver. she made me scrub the floors, do the dishes, and laundry, and on top of all that I had to be Veronica's personal maid. Veronica never shut her mouth. She talked about fashion to anyone who was in the same room as her. Lots of times she abused and insulted me. But I was not going to be silenced about this treatment. I snuck mice into Veronica's bed, but then she made me pick up the miniscule droppings left by the mice. When she made me put on her boots, I would tie the laces too tight, but she kicked me in the shoulder with the booted heel. I pulled her hair when she brushed it, but she would slap me.  
Every time I had a free moment that blasted bell would bring me back to everything, a never ending list of chores.  
  
( from past to present tense)  
  
So here I am now. I have been Veronica's slave for over a month now. The only news I hear of David is when Veronica gabs about parties she attends. But what I don't know yet is that my story continues…  
  
Three months since my father left and since I last saw David. I have just heard the most exciting news! There is to be ball in David's name. His parents want him to pick a bride. I really want to go, just to see David one more time, even if he wont recognize me under my ball mask. Dessminda will never let me go. Maybe if I ask her really nicely….maybe. " But Dessminda," I retorted." The Harold said every eligible maiden in Tala was to attend." "but you have chores Elli," she replied through gritted teeth. "but what if I get them done?" I offered. "then I will give you more. Now get out of my sight." I huffed off to the kitchen.  
The day of the ball arrived. Dessminda, Veronica, and Marion walked out the door in a swirl of lace and silk. Marion avoided my eyes, guiltily. I had kitchen duty. First do the dishes. Then sweep the floor then scrub it. So on and so forth. It was almost 10:00, and I wasn't close to being done yet.  
There is a light coming from outside through the window, so I go to investigate. Outside there is a lady, but not just any lady. She had long, shiny, brown hair that reached all the way to her hips. Her half pony tail hair style showed off her ears, which came to a slight point. She had a tall, slim figure. You could get lost in her emerald eyes. Her silvery white dress sparkled against her pale skin. Her dark blue cloak enveloped her shoulders.  
I stared openly. "who are you?" I ask feebly. "your faery godmother, of course." she said in a bell like voice. "I have a faery godmother?" I ask stupidly? " Yes," she says, laughing. " I will make all of your dreams come true." "really?" she nods her head gracefully. " I would really like to go to the ball," I say quickly. "that is accomplished easily enough," she says " Run into the garden and get me a pumpkin" Elli went to get the biggest, orangest pumpkin she could find. The dream like faery pulled out a silver wand. She gave it a flick and instantly the pumpkin turned into a fine coach, painted white with silver trimmings. The faery then turned 6 gray mice a turned them into magnificent white thoroughbreds. Next, the faery took the biggest rat she could find, and turned him into a finely dressed coachman, with the smartest mustachios eyes ever beheld. Then, the faery turned two green lizards into footman, who immediately jumped onto the back of the coach. Their green liveries were trimmed in silver as well.  
"oh, how lovely," an astonished Elli said. " and now for you," the faery flicked her wand towards Elli. The girl closed her eyes. She felt the familiar weight of a fine dress on her body. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was dressed in a pearl white dress, the material was sprinkled with diamonds. A pale blue petticoat peeked under the snow that was the dress. Long gloves, that reached her upper arms, clung to her fingers. A small, intricate tiara was placed among her simple, yet elegant, hair style. She glanced at her feet. Glass slippers! You could see her perfectly manicured toes. She took off her mask to look at it. The simple jeweled design would look perfect around her azure eyes.  
The illusory figure ushered Elli into the carriage. "one more thing Elli, at the last stoke of midnight, all your finery will disappear." "I will remember." the girl promised. "thanks for everything." Elli waved good bye from the window of the coach. Elli walked up the steps and into the ball room. She leaned against a wall, content to be watching David mingle with the other guests. She refused proposals to dance and of marriage, of which she received both. David soon glanced her way, as he could no longer ignore the rumors that were spreading about a beautiful princess from a land far away. Wow, she was beautiful. He walked over to her, she was the first interesting thing he had seen so far.  
"would you care to dance, my lady," he said, offering his hand to her. She curtsied and took his hand. As soon as their hands meet, he asks, "have we meet before?" "no, your majesty," she said. They danced and danced. David forgot about his other guests. The clock struck midnight. Elli raced from the room, followed by David. She almost tripped on the steps, but she only lost a shoe. Elli didn't want David to see her in her rags, so she ran faster, forgetting about the glass slipper that only a tiny foot could fit into.  
David gently picked up the shoe, thinking. A few days later a proclamation was put forth. Her whose foot fit into the slipper would marry the prince. David and a group of knights searched every house for any eligible maidens. David had hoped the shoe belonged to Elli, but she wouldn't were a mask all night would she. He hoped she was the graceful lady he danced with that night.  
The next day a coach pulled up in front of the manor. David got out of the carriage and knocked on the door. Elli, not knowing who it was , went to answer the door. "Elli," he exclaimed, " Why are you dressed so?" She silently held the door open then went to get Dessminda. Why would he be interested in me, a servant? He is probably here to see Veronica. Dessminda and Veronica rushed down the stairs.  
"oh, Prince David, did you come so we could try on the shoe?" David nodded his head in reply, staring at Elli, who at the moment was staring at her shoes. Veronica slipped of her own shoe, a distinct odor filled the room. One of the knights tried putting the shoe on he large foot, but the shoe wouldn't fit past her toes. Hurriedly, David asks "Elli do you want to try it on?" before she could answer Dessminda cut in, "she cant she is nothing but a lowly servant," "I am the prince and I say she can try it on if she wishes." he said in a commanding voice, making Dessminda cower. Elli immediately sat down in a chair, and slipped of her worn slippers. David took the glass slipper and slid it gently on her foot. Of course, it fit perfectly. David still on one knee said, "Elli, will you be my wife?" she pulled him up and kissed him softly on the lips. "yes," she whispered. And they lived happily ever after at the palace. 


End file.
